


What's Your Name?

by meme_fucker



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Other, Romantic Fluff, asshole judar (as usual lmao)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6184702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meme_fucker/pseuds/meme_fucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Alright, asshole. Tell me your fucking name."</p><p>"Excuse me? What the fuck are you talking about?"</p><p>In which you get confused on what Judar/Judal's actual name is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Your Name?

"No, no, no! His name is Judar!"

"No, it's Judal. He told me it was Judal, Kougyoku!"

"What are you guys talking about?"

You approached the arguing siblings, confused as to what got them so riled up.

"Kouha says Judar's name is actually Judal, but it's not," Kougyoku explained with annoyance apparent in her tone. You paused for a moment.

"Wait, he actually has a name? I just call him 'asshole' or 'bitch baby'." You never actually knew his name after all the time you've spent in the Kou Palace. He was always an asshole, so you called him that. Not that he ever complained about it, actually. It's surprising, given the fact he complains about everything else.

Kouha snickered, "Pfft, 'bitch baby'. No, that's definitely his name." He started to crack up, thinking about how much of a whiny bitch Judal actually is.

"Okay, so what's his real name? Judar or Judal?" You were intrigued, to say the least. Kougyoku sighed, "I say it's Judar, Kouha says it's Judal. We don't know for sure."

"Hmm... I'll ask around, then," You decided as you rushed away to find other members of the Ren family. Surely, their thoughts may be insightful for this dilemma.

 

You found Koumei in the library with Hakuei. The duo watched as you almost collapsed from running across the palace. Your next words came out in pants. "What is his name," You gasped for air, "Judar or Judal?"

They thought for a moment before turning to each other. Hakuei spoke first, "It's Judal, right?"

"I think so," Koumei nodded.

"Thanks. I gotta run!" You turned back around to find Hakuryuu and Kouen. So far, three people say Judal, and one says Judar. His name must be Judal, right?

 

You were wrong. Both Hakuryuu and Kouen said his name was Judar. You only had one person left to ask.

And that was the bitch baby himself.

You found him outside, eating peaches. You stomped towards him, and he didn't even look up at you until you blocked the sun from his face. He sighed.

"What do you wa—"

"Alright, asshole. Tell me your fucking name."

"Excuse me? What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Your name. What is it," You said through gritted teeth. You were sick of running around for hours trying to find out his name. He stood up and looked at you with an amused smirk, "You don't know my name?" You glared at him. "No, I don't. So tell me what it fucking is, bitch baby."

He suddenly got very close to your face. "My dear, you can call me whatever you want to call me," His flirtatious grin didn't disappear as he bit your earlobe. You jumped slightly, and he chuckled in satisfaction. "Don't do that," You growled.

He held your shoulders as he gazed at you with glazed eyes. "You gonna stop me?" His voice was a sultry whisper.

This wasn't new. He always flirted with you or teased you, but never to this extent. He never actually touched you. But the way that he would flirt with you would make you weak in the knees, and you would stumble over your words or turn away so he wouldn't see your blush. The way he would laugh as he walked away was enough to tell you he already new the state you were put in. But this...

...Holy shit, this was really exhilarating.

His lips came closer to yours, and he engaged you in a fiery dance of passion. You knew that these were his true feelings for you, he never took it this far. His kiss was rough and overwhelming, but filled with love and lust. You kissed him back with gentleness and acceptance despite your behavior prior to the exchange. Soon, he also began to kiss more gently, but still forcefully.

Your lips parted from his and your foreheads touched. You just enjoyed the silence and stared into his crimson hues. He spoke up, out of breath.

"By the way..."

"Hmm?"

"...It's Judar."

**Author's Note:**

> why do ppl call him judal tho????? like no one actually calls him that in the manga or anime.
> 
> ALSO IVE BEEN WATCHING 50% OFF, ITS FUCKING GREAT. WATCH IT


End file.
